Torn
by Neko-Rinny
Summary: An important man is coming from Japan for business, the FBI has hired the five detectives from the 27th precinct to protect him. What will happen to this operation when human emotion gets in the way? FAKE&Gravitaion cross
1. Chapter One

This is a Gravitation and FAKE cross-over (which means yes there will be male/male 'references' or just lime). This isn't just one of those experimental fics; I plan on having more chapters and even completing it! So whether you like it or not it's going to stay here.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you really have to go?" the thin brown-haired woman asked, "I mean that Japan's so much safer for you."

The blonde man smiled as he packed his things, "Mika… thanks for your concern but business is business…"

"And you have to do your business…" Mika sighed, "Isn't there anything that I can do get you to stay here?"

"I'm afraid…"

"Is there anything I can get Eiri to do to make you stay here?" Mika hoped that mentioning her younger brother would do the trick… he was always a sucker when it came to Eiri.

"I'm sorry Mika-san… but that's just one more reason to leave…"

"Tohma…" Mika's voice was filled with concern and surprise, "You don't really mean that do you…?"

Tohma kissed her cheek and forced a fake smile, "I only wish I didn't."

Mika noticed the sadness filling her husband's eyes, which was soon covered by his hat as he placed it on his head and headed for the door with his bags.

"Hopefully… I'll be home in a week or so…" Tohma stood still in the open doorway as from downstairs you could hear the honk of a car.

"Hopefully… Tohma please don't say that." Mika tried to keep her voice calm as she talked to her husband's back.

Tohma kept his back toward her, "Mika… I love you."

Mika eyes widen as she watched him walk down the hall from their bedroom and headed down the stairs.

"Tohma…" she sighed as she placed her hand on her kissed cheek and listened to the sound of the front door open and close, "I love you too…"

Out in the rain, Tohma climbed into the taxi and as the driver placed his bags in the trunk. Looking back at the house Tohma Seguchi smiled as they set off toward the airport.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good morning, New York! It's five am and I'm waking you lazy bums up for work!" the DJ chimed, "Now to get into this Monday, here's some Nirvana!"

The red-haired man pulled the covers off his head and yawned. _Yuck…_ he thought to himself, _I hate Mondays… waking up to Nirvana or not. Always have, always will. _

Stretching he slowly sat up, placing his bare feet on the cold hard wood floor and he began to sing...

_"She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak, I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks, I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap, I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn back… Hey, Wait, I've got a new complaint, forever in debt to your priceless advice…" _Ted shut his alarm clock off and as he still hummed the tune he headed across the hallway to the bathroom.

Stretching once again, Ted let out a satisfied sigh as he could feel and hear the crack in his back. Walking over to the shower Ted pulled back the shower curtain and turned the taps… not too hot to burn the skin and not cold enough for a rude awakening, just right. Slipping out of his sweats and into the shower as he pulled the curtain closed, he sighed again… but this time it wasn't satisfied.

Reaching out he took the soap and began to rub it between his hands, lathering up he began to wash… throwing his head back to get the red bangs out from his eyes. Standing under the shower head to let the water run down and rinse off the soap, Ted lightly banged his head against the tiled wall…

_Everyday it's the same fucking routine… day in, day out… _Ted though as he kept his head against the wall, _Get up at five, have a shower, shave, get dressed, eat breakfast, get into car, be late for work, fight crime, file papers, go home, and I'm all alone…Throw in the random date and sex with some chicks that never wanna stay more than a few days… and you've got the never ending boredom of my life…_

The red-haired man was alone… and he knew that bachelor was all he was going to be, but he thought that he wasn't going to be a bachelor alone. Drake, one of Ted's colleagues and one of Ted's closest friends was just like him… no luck when it came to the ladies. So at least Ted wasn't alone, until recently… Drake had came out of the closet and pronounced his love to JJ… shocking everyone at the precinct especially Ted.

Ted had to admit it though, he was happy for Drake and JJ and he admired the way Drake had the courage to admit how he felt for another dude. Of course Drake and JJ weren't the first nor the last… Dee and Ryo had become a couple a few months before Drake and JJ… and soon following Drake's coming out, Commissioner Rose had old everyone that he had proposed and was now engaged to the female FBI agent, Diana Spacey…

Everyone had someone… everyone was a someone's someone… Ted couldn't take this anymore. At worked he just kept pretending that nothing bothered him even though drowning out any free time with work still couldn't stop the empty feeling…

_Argh! This is enough Ted… snap out of it_… Ted turned off the tap and ran his fingers through wet red hair,_ You're gonna be late for work if you don't hurry it up! Stop you're moping... you have papers to file, crimes to solve and crazy maniacs to lock away… _

Slipping out of the shower, he grabbed his towel and rubbed it over his haired and proceeded to dry the rest of himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist he stood tall in front of his mirror he picked up his razor, quick shave and he ran into his bedroom. Glancing over at his alarm clock as it read 5:30. _SHIT! I better hurry up or I'll be stuck…_

Hooooonnkkkk! Was the sound made by the car's horn as Ted banged his head against the steering wheel… _IN TRAFIC! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! _Ted's mind screamed as he continuously banged his forehead against the steering wheel, _Great… I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna get it good from the chief or worse… Commissioner Berkeley… ARGH! _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Flight six heading to New York now boarding…" the attendant announced over the intercom, "Now boarding in dock 2."

"That's my flight…" Tohma sighed as he stood up, "I really appreciate you meeting me here."

"Well it's nothing, boss man." The long blonde-haired man smiled, "It's just luck that I was heading back from to New York."

"Yes…" Tohma hid his eyes under the brim of his hat, "I suppose you are right… K-san…"

K looked up from where he was sitting and sighed, "Do you really wanna go and leave now? I mean everyone is going to be worried about you…"

"Everything will be fine…" Tohma looked over at him and smiled, "I gave Mika my word… I'll be home in a week or so."

K sighed louder as he watched Tohma walk away, "Hey! Hold on a second, boss man!"

Seguchi looked back and slightly tilted his head in confusion, "Yes… K-san?"

"Are you really sure it's a good idea to go on a normal plane without any body guards?"

Tohma lightly laughed as he turned, "Don't worry… they're looking for Tohma Seguchi… wouldn't he be easy to track down on a private jet with tons of gun wielding body guards?"

K-san smiled, "Well… that's why you're the boss man… "

"I guess you're right…" Tohma smiled bigger as he walked away from K, toward his flight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm here!" Ted opened the door walked into the conference room where the meeting was already in progress.

Commissioner Rose slowly turned his head toward the door and smirked, "Well it's nice of you to show up…"

Ted sat down in his seat beside the light brown-haired man everyone knew as Ryo and watched as Berkeley dropped a huge file on the table and crossed his arms, "This is what you have to work with… this file contains any information that the FBI so far has obtained about the assassin and the information about who we are supposed to protect."

All five men looked at the file and moaned… looking back up at Berkeley, the commissioner smiled and walked away.

"Would someone like to fill me in on what is happening around here?" Ted sighed as the youngest man slowly opened the file.

"Well Ted-senpai, we are supposed to be acting as body guards…" the youngest man pulled a picture out from the file and gave it to Ted, "For this man here."

Ted took the picture from his hands and looked down at the blonde man with happy green eyes, "Who is this guy, JJ?"

The younger man smiled as he sat back down by Drake, "Well his name is Tohma Seguchi."

"And we're supposed to protect him while he's here in New York for business." The raven-haired man leaned back in his chair and sighed, "Man just what he need… another case with the FBI."

Ryo smiled, "Well they are doing the most of the work… all we have to do is protect Seguchi when he arrives here… we're not the ones trying to track down the assassin."

Drake sighed, "So we're playing the baby-sitter… what does think guy do anyway?"

JJ piped up and smiled, "Well he owns a major record company in Japan called N-G."

All the four men looked over at the platinum blue-haired man… eyes wide, "He's coming from Japan!"

"Opps…" JJ smile nervously and scratch his head, "I guess I forget to mention it… sorry."

Drake trapped JJ in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles against the top of JJ's head, "What do you mean you forgot huh?"

"Oh, Drake-senpai! Come on let go!" JJ squirmed and try to pry himself loose, "Come on! It was accident! I didn't mean to! Owwww!"

Ted sighed as he turned to the window, blocking out the sounds of his fellow colleagues… _Well something tells me this is gonna be fun… _Ted rolled his eyes as he watched the clouds move across the sky.

TBC

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what did you think of that? Please leave a review; it's always nice to know that someone has enjoyed your piece of work. Also chapter two might make its deadline unlike my other fics… (cough) Looking forward to your reviews! Thanks and read again (smiles)!

Neko-Rinny


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop bouncing, JJ." Drake said for the twenty-seventh time (Ted was counting), "You should have gone to bathroom before we left the station."

"I don't have to pee." JJ finally answered, "Isn't this exciting! I mean, I've heard this guy is quite the business man and from the looks of his picture… he's quite the looker to."

Drake turned and glared at his hyper active lover and giving JJ a pout as he turned away and looked out the van window mumbling, "Thanks… I love you too."

"Oh! Drakey, I still think you're hot nothing will ever change that." a sly look crept over JJ's face as his eyes looked somewhere else than Drake's face.

"Hey shorty, keep you're eyes up… especially in here." Dee shouted back from the front, "Nobody wants to know the one reason you stay with Drake."

"HEY!" both Drake and JJ snapped back at Dee as all he did was chuckle to himself.

"Dee, knock it off." Ryo's voice was calm as he drove to the airport, "Let's not start an argument… I mean we all have to cooperate to keep him safe, right?"

"He started it!" Drake and JJ both whined in unison, "Get mad at him!"

"Hey! You guys just left yourselves open so don't complain!" Dee shouted back, "Now shut up!"

"Would you all shut up!" Ryo snapped, "You're all acting like little children! Act your ages! That means you as well Dee!"

As usual a verbal fought broke out between the four detectives, Ted just sighed thinking maybe Ryo should listen to his own advice. Staring out at the sky watching as a plane flew over top of them; Ted was lost in thought. The words and arguments of his friends just seem to disappear behind and Ted just concentrated on the music that was playing silently through his mind.

"Okay, that's enough!" Ryo shouted over top of everything as they pulled into the airport, "It's time to get down to busy, now you all remember what to do right?"

JJ perked up, "Drake and I are to stay here and wait by the vehicle and get ready to drive once you three return with Mr. Seguchi."

"Ryo and I are to enter the building but stay on either sides of the landing dock to keep our eyes out for anything or anyone suspicious." Dee smirked, "What about you job Ted?"

"I meet the client…" Ted mumbled as he undid his seat belt, "Can we just get this over with already?"

Dee smirked, "Sounds like the best plan to me… but we've still gotta be careful, if anything happens to this guy we're toast."

The three men hopped out as JJ and Drake moved up to the driver and passenger seats. Once inside Dee and Ryo spilt up and left Ted to head toward the luggage pick-up. This is where he was to meet the Japanese superstar. Ted stood there hoping that he would be able to recognize the man by the photo he looked at back at the station… Ted also hoped that he looked like a civil rather than a cop.

"Flight from Springfield, Tennessee now arriving in dock three…" a woman over the intercom announced.

_Well…_ Ted thought to himself, _at least this means his flight wasn't delayed; now where is this guy?_ Ted watched as the luggage begin to come around on the conveyer belt and soon people began to come from the dock to were either no one, their friends or their families waited for them.

_Not him… whoa, definitely not him…_ Ted sighed as he studied each man's face as the left the docking area, _Wait who's that? _

Staring up he noticed a tall and thin man his eyes hidden under the brim of a hat. Ted slowly and cautiously headed toward him. Carefully Ted placed his hand on the man's shoulder; startled that man turned lifting up his hat Ted could finally see the green of his eyes.

"Mr. Seguchi?" Ted whispered, "I'm Ted… I work for the police of the 27th precinct and the FBI has asked us to look after you…"

"Ah… yes. I've heard about you from the polite agent Diana Spacey." Seguchi smiled gently as he took Ted's hand and shook it, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Yeah… umm… same here." Ted smiled back, _What the hell is wrong with me? No, wait_… _he can speak English?_

"Excuse me Ted-san, do you think that you could let go of my hand?" Tohma tugged lightly, "I need it to get my luggage."

"Oh!" Ted could feel his face get hot, "Umm yeah sorry." _San? _

"That's quite alright." Tohma walked over to the baggage and picked up a bright red suitcase; that smile still plastered to his face.

"Umm can I ask you something…?"

"Sure…" Tohma turned toward him and still kept his smile, "Ask away."

"Okay, this is probably going to sound really dumb to you but…" Ted looked around and the back at Seguchi, "How can you speak English so well?"

All he did was a light chuckle and Ted could feel his face growing as red as his hair. Tohma handed his suitcase to him and Ted sighed as he took it.

"I told you that it was dumb…" Ted muttered out loud and slowly followed Tohma toward the exit where the others would be waiting.

"It's not dumb at all." Tohma Seguchi's giggles came to a halt, "Actually I was waiting for you to ask that… and I knew if you didn't someone else would."

Ted held the door open and noticed Ryo and Dee walking up from their separate positions. Tohma looked over at Ted, "I come to New York often so I thought way not learn how you Americans speak. Besides, it's easier to compliment someone good-looking when you speak the same language."

Shocked Ted stood there the door leaning open against his back; he nearly dropped the man's suitcase when Tohma winked at him before going to introduce himself to Ryo and Dee. _OH MY GOD! _Ted's mind was screaming at him, _IS HE HITTING ON ME! _

"Ted-senpai!" JJ hollered out of the passenger window interrupting that disturbing thought, "Are you coming or what?"

"Fuck…" Ted mumbled under his breath as he opened the back and placed the suitcase inside and another fuck when he had to sit beside the man. _Can't wait until this day is over… so soon, so fucking soon! _Ted sighed as he turned his attention outside and back up to the blue sky that was tinted from the window, _Not fucking soon enough. _

The ride to Tohma's hotel was a long and very noisy one; especially for poor Ted that sat very quietly beside the blonde man. JJ just wouldn't shut up with questions about anything that he heard, looked up and was told about Seguchi. Through-out this interrogation Ted tuned in just as JJ asked if Tohma was married.

"Yes… actually I am." was Tohma's reply as he lowered his head and sighed sadly… from that moment on everyone was quiet and Ted felt even more awkward than before.

_This is all I need… _Ted thought to himself in the long ride up to the tenth floor of the hotel. _A married man is hitting on me…okay a rich married man is hitting on me. I'm so fucking screwed! _

Ryo unlocked the door and the six men piled inside, Ted still pulling Tohma's suitcase after him.

"Okay." Dee smirked as Tohma was putting his things away, "Ryo and I are taking the first stay here, Drake and JJ you guys are tomorrow and then Ted you'll be last."

Ted sighed, "That's fine with me…" _The longer time I stay away from him the better… but why do I feel disappointed…? _

JJ smirked as he grabbed Drake's arm, "Come on let's get back to the station and inform Berkeley that everything has gone right… so far."

Drake looked over his shoulder as he was being pulled away, "Well be in contact with you guys… See you later!"

And out the door they went, Ted sighed again and looked up at Dee. Dee walked over to where Tohma was unpacking his things and Ryo smiled at Ted.

"Why do you go home and get some sleep Ted?" Ryo bent over to tie his shoe, "You look like you can use it."

"Sounds like a plan to me…" Ted sighed again and walked out of the hotel room… he swore he could feel those green eyes staring at him as he left… or maybe it was just his imagination. Hopefully…

_The sooner this is over the better… _Ted slouched over and buried his hands deep in his pockets as he walked back to his apartment, _Let's pray that the bad guy decides to kill himself instead… Oh! To make my life a living hell…_

TBC

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's about time I updated isn't it… I didn't wanna stop here but I couldn't lead too much in to the next chapter so yeah. Now to see what unfolds dear Ted is the next chapter…


End file.
